Wicked Lovely
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: A new evil has come to Mystic Falls, even with the alert of the Original family. However this new "threat" is not after Elena as Damon suspects, more of Bonnie as her eighteenth birthday approaches. Secrets will be revealed and Bonnie's life will be turned upside down as the life she new unravels.
1. 1 A Hybrid, a Vampire and a Witch

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. It belongs to The CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

one

A Hybrid, a Vampire and a Witch into a Bar

* * *

Once upon a time, he made her feel unsettled. No, that wasn't right. He once would have made her feel like she could take on the world. He had this smile about him. This warm, private smile that only she had seen. It had been beautiful, much like the rest of him. Everything about him, from his accent to his blue eyes made her quiver and her lower region heat. His kisses always scorched, his touch always made her want more. Even the days when he would lazily read to her in bed while running his hands up and down her sides were almost too hot to for either of them to be clothed.

He was beautiful; as she once described him: devilish and dripping sex.

Ironic since he was the devil with the temper of a wolf, walking around in human skin and smelt of the undead.

Upon a time, in another life time, he was her reason for living and the reason she had died.

Another reason she wanted him out of the bar.

Freya watched with an unsettled feeling in her stomach as the man walked towards the bar. He hadn't seen her yet and she planned for it to stay that way. The feeling of her stomach churning was enough for her. She didn't need the bile to raise up her throat and spill out. That would have made terrible business for the Grille. She made a quick nod to Matt, a young bus boy she was fond of, and walked into the backroom.

There was no way she could look at Niklaus Mikaelson without being torn between setting his brain cells on fire and jumping into his arms and letting him take her on the bar. They had passed that point a long time ago. Although she wouldn't have minded reliving it for old times' sake, she was not that foolish as to give into it. No matter how good he was in bed; even though he knew how to use his hips.

Freya shook her head. Now was not the time to be reminiscing on all the things the man could do in bed. She had to get out of the Grille without being seen. Glancing out the window that lead towards the bar, she watched as the hybrid took up a conversation with another man. He was younger than Klaus, while holding a similarity to him, both in aura and in facial structure, she could tell he was completely different.

While Klaus was devilish good looks, curled honey blonde hair, blue eyes and a body that told he had been a warrior in one of his past times, this one was much younger. He looked to be a few years younger, possibly in his early twenties. He was brown haired and with dark eyes, his build a little more athletic than warrior.

Who was he and what was he doing with Klaus? The guy was known for snapping necks and backstabbing. Freya would know, she had been a victim of the latter. She rubbed her neck, remembering how it had felt.

"Freya?"

She jumped, turning around to see a confused Matt staring at her. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"The other door," he said nodding in the direction of the door he spoke of. She noticed the tray of high ball glasses in his hands. "The customers are calling for you. They want those fancy bar flair tricks you do. Was it always like this down in New Orleans?"

She chuckled softly. "No, the people here are friendly." she said. The human ones at least. The vampires and werewolves? A bunch of push-overs who thought they were entitled because of their "higher rankings". She was tempted to snort. "You're my bar back tonight, okay?"

"I'm not even eighteen yet."

"Sweetie, you're helping me with alcohol, as in all you're doing actually doing is taking the empty glasses I stack and throwing them in cleaning water. Besides, I won't force you to drink if you don't want to," she said with a smile. She headed out the door, throwing over her shoulder with a wink. "Or do you?"

The younger male laughed and she for a brief moment, wondered if Klaus used to smile like that. Or if he ever did.

She was thankful her well was on the opposite end of the bar, as far away from Klaus as possible. She was already having a hard time getting used to the vampire who occupied her space already. She was very annoyed with Damon Salvatore. Freya had been wanting to hex him since the seventies when he got prissy that his charms didn't work on her and tried to kill her.

"I know that little scowl," cooed a voice. She groaned in annoyance. She was just getting all the bad luck tonight. First her ex-lover walks in with some kid who is obviously a vampire and now Damon had come to push her buttons. "Are you thinking of me, little one?" he grinned, his blue eyes twinkling.

_Thinking of ways to stake you or make your life hell, she thought as she grabbed a glass_, filled it with ice and started making him a drink. She never lost that I-will-burn-you-alive-reanimate-you-and-do-it-all-over-again look in her eyes. She filled it with bourbon, a bit of sweet vermouth and a cherry. "Drink up," she told him, placed the glass in front of him and went to her next customer. "What can I get you?" she asked.

Damon stared at the drink, took a sip and sighed. "You're not getting a tip."

She didn't even roll her eyes as she started on the cosmopolitan order. She stole a look down at the end of the bar and stilled. Klaus was smiling, his eyes locked on a young girl with blonde curls and blue eyes. She looked bubbly, like a nice glass of champagne that would make you smile as it went down. However when she saw Klaus looking at her, she got a little frown on her face and walked away. Klaus chuckled and Freya knew that chuckle.

He was interested.

In a teenager.

Wow, so he went from wanting a real woman to a barely legal one. She almost wanted to give a round in the sheets to make him remember what he had lost. Almost being the key word. She's rather take up a round with Damon. Freya shuddered, that just made her stomach uneasy all over again.

"I find you drinking when you're supposed to be staking out Klaus," came a new voice. She paused again, this time keeping her back turned to the newcomer as they plopped down next to Damon. She handed the cosmopolitan to Matt, who placed it in front of the female customer she had been serving.

"Oh come on, Ric, he's just making lovey dovey eyes at Blondie. It's not like he's off creating hybrids or terrorizing Elena. He's being a creepy pedo," Damon said with a grin. He turned his eyes back on Freya. "Oh barkeep, got anything stronger than a Manhattan?"

Freya flipped him the bird as she cranked her head towards the end of the bar where Klaus was. She frowned when he waved at the blonde. Her jaw tensed. What the hell did he see in her? Okay, yes she was cute, obviously perky but what the hell else was there that made him want to go after her? And what was the girl's secret to being immune to his charms?

Klaus had been chasing her for months before she finally caved and gave into his advances. However being called his "bed warmer" by his younger sister had not been all that fun. It had been rather annoying and she was grateful she had hexed her at least once before her demise.

Evil little strumpet.

She watched as the devil gave a little wave and the blonde gave a small smirk despite herself before she frowned and then walked off. Klaus's company seemed to find his game annoying as he was swirling his straw in his glass. Freya's magic surged when Klaus sent the girl another smile even as she walked off. The shelf shook and some of the bottles fell over. A bottle of whiskey smashed on the counter top near Klaus, spilling all over his jacket. The younger man gave a laugh as the hybrid tried to wipe some of the liquor off.

"Oh," Damon said and sucked on his teeth. He had been watching Klaus. "That's unfortunate. Glad it wasn't me. So Freya, as I saw saying about that drink—"

"Shove it up your ass, Salvatore," she snapped, her magic flaring again. The glass in his hand exploded, shards of glass flying.

"Fuck!" he cursed and shook his head. Freya turned her attention on his, unaware that Klaus had turned his head towards her direction at the sound of the glass breaking. He took in the dark hair and slender form. But he couldn't see her face, not with all the people in the way. Damon glared at Freya, his face shifting between monster and man. "That hurt you know."

"Wow I'm totally sorry," she said although her voice lacked any form of regret. "Let me get you a towel."

Damon moved to grab her when a hand took hold of his jacket and shoved him into the seat. "Calm down, Damon."

He turned his eyes on the man. "Shut the hell up Ric," he said, shoving the other man. "No one asked you to play knight in shining armor."

"I'm not playing a knight," he said and shoved the vampire back into the seat. He looked shocked that he could do that. "I'm serious Damon, not here."

There were eyes on them, from all sides. Klaus was looking their way and so was his company. Although his attention was quickly diverted by something near the entrance. Or someone really. Freya turned her head, following his eyes out of curiosity and her mouth dropped open. Shock colored her face as her eyes took in the newcomer.

A pretty girl with wavy long dark hair, a heart shaped face and olive green eyes. She was small but obviously fit, slim and walked with confidence. She walked into the Grille, the blonde girl from earlier coming to meet her. They embraced, the girl having a bright smile before concern took it's place. Klaus's company pushed off the bar, set his drink down and walked towards them. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

Freya was pretty sure she had the same expression on her face. Throwing caution to the wind, she turned towards Damon and his companion. He was the same as she remembered. Still young, still handsome, still a possible pain in the ass when he could be. But none of that mattered. Not at the moment. Freya leaned over, mindful of the towel that covered the broken glass and cleared her throat. The two men looked at her, one in annoyance and the other in shock.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Alaric," she addressed, nodding her head in the green eyed girl's direction.

"And you've got a laundry bill you're gonna get," Damon said. She ignored him, looking in the green eyes she hasn't seen in years. Alaric looked like he was going to cry. She could understand that, it had been so long since they had seen each other.

"Freya," he breathed out. "What are you doing here?"

"Never mind why I'm here," she said with a wave of her hand. "I want to know why my Bonfilia is getting chatty with a vampire."


	2. Interlude: The Jig Is Up

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. It belongs to The CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

first interlude

The Jig is Up

* * *

Alaric had no idea what to tell her. She knew that because he was opening his mouth, trying to form a word and then closed it. His eyes were soft with a bit of sorrow as he looked from Freya over towards the two vampires and the witch. The witch that she had not seen since she was a new born infant wailing, reaching out for her as Freya walked out the door and didn't look back. She had felt horrible every day that passed since then, remembering those painful cries and how those tiny, cubby arms reached out for her.

Freya pulled herself out the past. She had to know why he wasn't answering her. Damon, noticing the tension between the two, decided to intervene then. As in true Damon fashion, he decided to take the high road.

"Alright, I don't know what lover's quarrel I'm stuck in, but what does it have to do with the little witch over there? Isn't she already a pain with her long lost absentee mother running around here?"

Abby was what? Freya's eyes narrowed towards Alaric. "What does he mean by absentee? What did she do?"

Alaric said no words. He didn't have to because Abigail Bennett walked into the Grille just then. Her eyes searched, finding Bonnie who was in the middle of a staring contest with the Original vampire before they found the trio at the bar. She walked right up to them, ignoring Damon and looking right at Alaric.

"We need to talk," she spoke.

"Good," Freya said, answering for him. "We call talk outside. My break starts now."

Abby turned, taking in her presence. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that same question, Abigail."

"We'll go outside," Alaric said as he headed out the back, the trio right on his tail. None of them noticed Klaus watching with interest. The hybrid finished his drink and followed them out the door.

Whatever it was they were going to discuss, he wanted to know.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Okay, so anyone want to explain what is going on?" Damon asked. It had been five minutes and all he had gotten was a glaring match between the two women and Alaric looking torn between which one to grab first. The raven haired vampire let out an aggressive sigh. "Someone say something or I'm gonna start breaking limbs."

"Damon," Alaric is the one to speak, his voice cold but firm. "Touch either of them and I'll make sure my stake hits your heart before you try to move."

Well holy shit when did Ric become so aggressive?

"Well someone had better start talking."

"Good idea," Freya said. Damon frowned in her direction. What was she even doing in Mystic Falls? And how the hell was she still the same wispy thirty-six year old woman he has tried and failed to seduce in the seventies? She looked like she hasn't aged a bit. What was her connection to Judgy? What was the name she said called her? Bonfilia, he believed.

The good daughter? Bonnie was a good daughter to whom? Her mom was an absentee parent and her dad didn't even bother trying to send her a birthday card. He had watched her for over seventeen years. He would know.

Freya turned her gaze on Alaric. "What is she doing hanging around vampires? Last time I checked, that's what started this whole bull crap you two," she paused and turned her glare on Abby who didn't even flinch at her gaze before turning back to Ric. He was staring at her, waiting to speak. "decided to pull. She doesn't like them, remember? _We_ don't like them. _Any of them._"

"Freya," Alaric said after a pause. "Bonnie's different now. Much different than how she was before."

"You'd know that if you were ever around," Abby snapped. Freya turned her gaze on her, narrowing her eyes and scoffing.

"Oh, I'm the villain now? Me," she jabbed her chest with her fingers. "I'm the horrible, big bad wolf because of one incident. You sent me away, Abby. You did that, because of a mistake that happened. I was trying to protect her. What the hell were you doing?"

Abby said nothing, though she could see that her words were getting to her. Freya moved on, continuing her assault. "I wasn't in her life because I was sent away, Abby. I wasn't there to see her take her first walk, hear her first words, or even watch her start school. I just got into town three weeks ago. I hasn't seen her then either. But I did tonight, and I saw her with not one, but two vampires. An Original one at that. The hell is the matter with you two?"

Alaric said nothing while Abby looked pained. "I had no idea she was..."

"Exactly!" Freya exclaimed. The lamp posts overhead started to flicker. "You had no idea. Absentee mother, Abby? Never pegged you for the type to just walk out and leave your own daughter."

Abby sighed. "I didn't want to."

"But you did," It was Alaric who spoke. Abby looked like she had been betrayed. Damon frowned, what was the deal with them? "You left her here alone, Abby. Shelia did protect her, she did everything she could to keep her safe and strong. But it wasn't enough."

Abby looked like she was going to cry. "I shouldn't have left. If I hasn't maybe she'd still be alive."

Freya's shoulders sank. "Lia's dead?" she whispered.

"Yes," Alaric said and looked at Damon. "She died opening the tomb."

"Oh come on!" Freya snapped and turned to look at Damon. "Seriously? You were still trying to find that bitch?"

Abby snorted. "She's a bitch now, huh? What happened to that friendship you two had?"

"Don't start," Freya snapped.

"I just might."

"Both of you stop!" Alaric said. "Freya why did you come back?"

"Her birthday," Freya whispered and turned to him. "Bonnie's turning eighteen soon."

Damon watched as the three of them took on somber expressions. It was they were reliving painful memories after those words were spoken.

"What does Sabrina's birthday have to do with you three?"

"What did you want to talk about?" Alaric asked as he looked Abby. She turned serious, brown eyes meeting his green.

"Esther plans on using Bonnie and I for some ritual," she told him. "I don't trust it. It's not a good idea and I seriously don't want to put her back in the line of fire with that bitch after the last time."

Mama Bear Bennett was starting to show her claws. Freya looked thoughtful for a moment before she spoke. "She won't do it if she remembers."

They both looked at her. "Freya no." Abby said. "It's too dangerous, god only know what will happen if she remembers."

"She'll be pissed off, probably create a thunderstorm or two and then cool down." Freya said with a shrug of her shoulders. "She isn't a child anymore Abby."

Damon groaned. "Hello!" he shouted and the three looked at him as if just now noticing he was there. "Are any of you going to tell me why Bonnie Bennett is so damn important at the moment?"

"I'd like to know as well."

Freya stilled before rage overtook her. Her hand flew out before she pulled it back. Klaus flew in the center of Abby, Alaric and Freya. Ebony hair whipped around her face as dark veins crawled along her skin and to her fingertips, Freya curled her pinkie finger and he screamed in pain as he leg bent.

"You," she seethed and then created a fist. He arched his back, his throating closing as she squeezed. "I should kill you."

Alaric took hold of her wrist, some of the black veins running along his fingers before they were blocked by the Gilbert ring. Green eyes met light blue. "Freya, let him go."

She snarled. "You're going to let him live?"

"Trust me," Alaric said, looking at the withering hybrid on the floor. "I want him dead for more reasons than just what he did to you. But right now isn't the time or place to be ending his life."

Freya sighed, the veins fading from her skin before she unclenched her fist. She waved her hand, causing Klaus to groan as his neck snapped. Alaric glared at the smirking witch.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't give me that look," she said and then poked his nose like a sister would her brother.

"You'll pay for that," Klaus said a few minutes later as he sat up, rubbing his neck.

"You deserved it," Freya said, walking up to him. She stopped when they were chest to chest, peering up into those blue eyes that still made her melt. His jaw clenched, his nostrils flaring. She craned her head and smirked. "You snapped my neck, I snap your. Don't take it personal, love."

Damon didn't miss how his shoulder dropped, the look in Klaus's eyes going from murderous to regretful. It was like having words he has said thrown back in his face.

Wait a minute. You snapped my neck, I snap yours?

"What the hell is going on? If Klaus snapped your neck, shouldn't you be nothing but a corpse right about now?" he asked.

Freya blinked, she had forgotten about that. Klaus looked rather interest. "I was wondering that as well, love. It's been so long since I've seen you. Ninety years actually."

Alaric sighed. "Nice one, Freya."

"Like you could do better?"

"I have so far," he answered. "Though I think now, we'll have to tell them."

Abby stepped forward, muttering a spell as she did. Making her way over to Alaric, they clasped hands and Abby's words were joined by his. The winds picked up around them, the lights flickering over head before they exploded. The winds died down and she opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, surprise in hers.

"You lied," she said.

"I edited the truth," he said and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I hadn't used them until tonight."

"Edited the truth," Freya said crossing her arms. "Is that what they call lying nowadays?"

"Freya," they both said. She held up her hands.

"Alright sorry for killing the moment."

Damon looked slightly disgusted. "Are you two fucking?" he asked, terror laced in his tone. "Ric I swear to god, if you're sleeping with a Bennett, I'm snapping your neck until you get some sense knocked into you."

Alaric glared in his direction and Damon cried out in pain. His brain cells were being attacked in a very familiar way. "You...how are you...?"

"Interesting," Klaus said.

"Let him go," Abby said with a sigh. "They want answers, we'll have to give it to them. They won't be able to say anything afterwards."

Alaric nodded and released the spell. Damon got up, growling. "Okay, what the hell!? First, you defend Bonnie like she's the most important thing to you, then you're acting like you and Abby are lovers and now you're a fucking witch!?"

"Warlock," he muttered.

"You wanted to know why Bonnie is so important to us." Freya said walking towards the other two witches.

"And how you two know each other," Klaus said looking between Alaric and Freya.

"We're siblings," Freya said. "I'm technically four years older than him."

"You are four years old Freya," said Alaric. "And Bonnie is important to us because she's related to us by blood."

"Blood?" Damon asked.

Klaus looked at Alaric, more accurately, he looked at his eyes. He thought back to when he had been in possession of him. Getting into his mind was like trying to get into a witch's mind. After a few fights, he let up, allowing the hybrid into his mind. But he fought him even with the possession.

He remembered when he had confronted Bonnie for the first time in the Salvatore Boarding house. He remembered how proud Alaric felt when Bonnie showed off her powers, remembered how Alaric has been so pained when he watched Bonnie die while protecting Elena.

It was pain so strong Klaus had needed to get out of his body then and there. Alaric had clawed at the possession, as if trying to reach out and grab Bonnie, to take her away and hold her as the life left her body. He could remember the nickname he had called her.

Little jewel, like Bonnie was the most precious thing in the world and she was being ripped away from him. He had seen flashes of another time. Bonnie had been lying on the ground, dressed in twenties garb and her eyes empty of life. There was blood everywhere, from her neck and her chest. It looked as if her heart had been torn out and her throat had been ripped open.

He had seen the history teacher grab her, hold her close. He could hear a scream in the background of Bonfilia, one so broken it made him ache. Alaric had cradled her, kissed the crown of her head and then shut her eyes after whispering that he would see her again and kissed her temple. He remembered a funeral pyre, watching Bonnie's corpse burn as someone held Alaric's hand.

He remembered the flash on Alaric seeing Bonnie walk into the class room at Mystic Falls, remembered how the first thing he thought was that she was alive, she was there and she was safe. He had vowed to keep it that way. He would keep his jewel safe and let her shine bright.

Klaus frowned as he stared at him. He could hear Damon demanding to know what Alaric meant by that. What he meant by blood and it made sense. The eyes, he had seen them before because Bonnie has his eyes. Granted they were a bit brighter, those it was there. The same green eyes.

"She's your daughter, isn't she?" Klaus asked.

Damon stared at him, almost hoping it wasn't true.

"She is," Alaric answered. "Bonnie is my daughter."


	3. It's Been So Long

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. It belongs to The CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

two

It's Been So Long

* * *

It was like seeing a ghost.

He had smelt her scent, that lavender and vanilla perfume that he could never forget even if he tried, before he has seen her walk into the Grille. She walked like she owned the place, as she had walked when they would meet up for a night on the town. Her hair was longer, a bit wavier but still it was beautiful, much like her.

He had pushed off the bar, set his drink down and walked towards her. He didn't care about Nik and his stupid flirting. He didn't care about the blonde vampire who was hugging her. He didn't even care that she was looking at him like she was going to set him on fire, even if she had so many times before in their past.

All that matter was that she was alive. He knew she wasn't dead because of her heart beat and the magic that radiated off her like pure light. She was beacon, a lighthouse of warmth and purity that called out for him. He wanted to take that warmth and bathe in it like he had before.

Because there she was. His little bird was alive. He could never call her Green Eyes, because that didn't belong to him. Those words would never leave his lips unless in a joking manner. They belonged to another, one whom they had both loved dearly.

He smiled, his eyes bright with mischief when she narrowed her eyes and rolled them like she didn't have the time of day for him. He felt like he was in New York again, watching her chat it up with other girls, her lips painted a seductive rouge before she caught his eyes.

He could remember the black dress that held her form, remembered the green gem necklace around her neck and how she narrowed those pretty green eyes at him with a promise of murder. Her current attire was a lavender tank top, a jacket that covered her arms and black jeans that seemed to fit her like a second skin. Her shoes held a heel but he knew she was never a fan of them. They kept her from nature. Plus seeing her tall made him feel like she wasn't his little witch anymore.

Kol walked up to them, his eyes staying on her as she tried to ignore him. He grinned and cleared his throat. "Good evening ladies," he greeted.

"Good evening, now go away," said the blonde. She remembered him of Rebekah though she was brighter in aura. She was a sunbeam, warm like his bird but almost too hot to stay in too long.

"I'd much rather stick around," his eyes traveled back to their original position. She was looked around for a seat. "If you'd like, you can sit with me."

"I don't sit with psychopaths," she said. Her words made him smile because those were the exact ones she told him all those years before. "Now do us a favor and leave."

"Kol Mikaelson," he said. He watched as his name seemed to strike a chord. "And you must be the lovely Bonnie Bennett. My brothers have warned me of your powers though they neglected to mention how desirable you are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Bonnie said. "Now leave."

He felt a fire course through him and he smiled as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I see my presence is not wanted. I shall do as you ask, Miss Bennett, and leave you alone for now. But I do hope to see you around."

"I doubt that," she snapped, pulling her hand away before he could kiss it. She didn't want to catch his crazy.

He winked. "We'll see, little bird, we shall see."

He left her there, letting the words sink in. When he got home, he walked past Elijah and Rebekah, who asked where Nik was. He had informed them in passing that he had stepped out to deal with an old lover. He had known of Freya Saltzman, had heard of her in passing as Rebekah snapped and ranted about wanting her dead for months.

Kol had been in New Orleans visiting before he was to return to Bonnie in New York. He had felt horrible for leaving her, but he knew her bed was being warmed every night by her lover. Kol surpassed a winch as he thought of the third member of their trio.

He hasn't thought that when he got back, he would be watching his bird get murdered and Christian hasn't been found. He had promised to bury his his bird, before he chased after the killer for revenge but never found them. When he returned an hour later, her body was gone. He had never gotten to properly mourn her.

Opening the door to his room, Kol moved towards his bed. He removed his jacket, socks and boots as he did. He threw them in various parts of his room and laid down on the bed. He shut his eyes, remembering those green eyes and wondered how she was even alive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Why did you call us here?" Caroline asked as she joined Matt, Elena and Stefan in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House. Bonnie had gone home for the night, saying her mom wanted to see her. Caroline wanted to know how that was going to happen with Abby Bennett standing in the room with Alaric, Damon, the new bartender from the Grille and Klaus. She frowned at that one.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Matt asked, voicing Caroline's thoughts. Elena looked uneasy while Stefan looked unamused.

"Well kiddies," Damon said. "We have a shocking set of bombs to throw down on you tonight. And don't worry, Judgy will be here before we drop the biggest one."

"What?" Elena asked.

Alaric stepped forwards. "First of all, let me start by statin I've been lying to all of you."

"Shocker," Damon sing sung.

Alaric glared and Damon found himself thrown into the bookcase. He huffed in pain, mumbling something along the lines of "Screw you Ric."

"How did you..." Elena breathed in shock.

"You're a witch?" Caroline exclaimed. "How? The Gilbert ring..."

"Still works but I don't really need it," Alaric explained. Abby took his hand, giving it a squeeze. The gesture wasn't missed on either girls in the room.

"Okay!" the new bartender shouted, clapping her hands. "Now that Ric's first secret is out of the way, let's move on to the second one, shall we?"

"Freya," Matt began.

"I'll be brief, Matty don't worry," she smiled. "My name is Freya Saltzman, I'm Alaric's much cooler older sister and a witch much like him."

"And Klaus's former bed warmer," Stefan chimed. He pointed between Freya and Klaus with a bemused smile. "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he snap your neck in the 1920s because you attacked him, accusing him of murdering your niece?"

"I wasn't some prostitute," Freya snapped at the Ripper. "And yes, he did snap my neck but don't worry I got him back tonight."

"You were sleeping with Klaus in the twenties," Elena said. "And you're Ric's sister? How is that possible."

"Immortal witch," Freya said with a grin. "Our family line was known for being powerful, not as powerful as the Bennett line, but powerful. Our parents casted a immortality spell on Ric and I when we were in our thirties. They died doing so."

"Why?"

"We never found out," Freya sighed. "They wanted us to survive, I do know that."

"So you can't die?" Caroline asked.

"No we can," Alaric answered. "We wake up a few hours later. But it's the same for others in our line."

"Wait, you said your parents were dead." Caroline said.

"Here it comes," Damon grinned, hearing the door open. Bonnie came strolling into the living room a few moments later, looking annoyed. "Hey there Judgy, glad to see you made it to the party."

"The hell is going?" Bonnie snapped, eyes narrowing in on her mother. "You weren't at home and dad said you'd be here, talking with the Salvatores."

Freya walked over to her, feeling Alaric's gaze on her before she looked right into Bonnie's eyes. She wasn't a baby anymore. Cautiously, Freya ran her hand down Bonnie's arms until their palms connected. The younger witch jolted at the sensation of magic as it coursed through her. It felt so familiar and yet she had never seen this woman before. But like Kol had a few hours ago, she stared at Bonnie like she had known her for so long.

"You feel that?" she asked. Bonnie nodded, wondering what would happen next. Freya laced their fingers together and Bonnie shivered as the magic began to weave together, warmth and chill merging together. She remembered this feeling, she had felt it when she was a baby. And when she held hands with her Grams, with Lucy and her mother.

She felt like she was with family.

Bonnie dropped her hands. "Who are you?" she asked, stepping away from the woman. She turned when she felt Abby's presence behind her. The two women were looking at each other, one with a protective motherly gaze and the other with a look of discomfort.

"I'm your aunt, Bonnie." Freya said, taking her eyes on Abby and looking at her niece. Stefan looked rather amused and started chuckling despite himself.

"Well this is amusing," he announced, though his words were not met with any reaction. Bonnie was staring at the woman in shock.

"I...my dad is an only child."

"That's not true," Freya said as she reached out for Bonnie's hand. The young girl moved away like she would burn her. Freya looked hurt but continued. "Rudy Owens isn't your father Bonnie. He was a man Abby charmed into believing that they were married and you were their child."

"What about Grams?" Bonnie asked, pain in her voice. She turned to her mother, tears in her eyes. "Please tell me Grams is still my grandmother. Please,"

Alaric answered for her. "She is,"

Bonnie turned towards her history teacher. "How do you know that? How do you know my family is still my family, Ric?"

Freya stepped in, "Bonfilia, listen to me, what he's trying to say is..."

"Bonfilia?" Bonnie asked stepping back. "That isn't my name."

"Yes it is," Freya countered. "You just...you haven't been called that in so long."

"My name isn't Bonfilia," Bonnie said, though the name caused something in the back of her mind. It had felt right to hear Freya call her that.

"Yes it is," Abby said. Bonnie turned towards her mother. "You were born Bonfilia Shelia Bennett, we've just called you Bonnie for so long, it felt easier."

"Bonfilia..." Stefan said and then sat up, flashing out the room.

"Stefan?" Damon called, his eyes never leaving the show in front of him. His brother returned a few minutes later with a book. "What you got there?"

"Bonfilia Shelia Bennett," the Ripper said as he looked right at Bonnie. "I have her death certificate in my hand. Well, a copy of it anyway."

Bonnie stilled. Death certificate?

She moved, taking the book from Stefan's hand and read over the document. Bonfilia Shelia Bennett, born in 1846 to Abilene Bennett and Richard Strauss. Burned at the stake in 1864 at eighteen, along side her family member Emily Bennett for accusation of witchcraft. Bonnie turned to Abby.

"Are you really my mother?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Who is Richard Strauss?" she asked, stepping towards her. "And why did it say I was born in 1846? What the hell is going on here!?"

The fires roared as the windows burst open. A powerful wind whipped through the house, blowing Bonnie's hair all over the place. She was shaking, heavily. and her magic was starting to cause the house to shake as well. Alaric moved towards the girl, ignoring the whipping winds as if they were nothing. He placed his palms against Bonnie's shaking shoulders and let his magic sweep into her own.

She still at the sensation. It was stronger than her mother's, warmer, fiercer, and she could feel the urge to protect her, the sensation of him being proud of her. Her shoulder sank, her eyes drooping as her magic died down. She blinked and turned, looking at Alaric.

He smiled down at her and she felt her stomach twist. "Feeling a little better?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders. She nodded, her voice gone for the moment. When she got it back, she spoke.

"I just want to know what is going on," she whispered, looking between Alaric and Abby.

Abby spoke as she descended the stairs. "I met your father when I was a child. He protected me from harm, and I had felt drawn to him. He never truly courted me until I was twenty five. We married when I was thirty. He made me immortal shortly after I had you," she paused and moved the hair from her daughter's face. "You were eighteen when we first lost you. We wondered why the spell didn't work the way it had with me, or Freya or your father. We die for a few hours and then reawaken but with you...it's different."

"How?" she whispered.

"I become pregnant with you all over again," Abby spoke. "You always remember your past life, and it's always the same."

"You die at eighteen," Freya whispered.

"Why don't I remember anything then?" Bonnie asked looking at her mother.

"I didn't want you to remember the pain, the things that happened. I sealed away your memories." Abby whispered. "I locked away your past lives and when you were born seventeen years ago, I took your father and aunt's memories from you as well."

"A bitch move," Freya said. "But she did it."

Bonnie looked at Alaric. "When you looked at me the first day I came into your classroom, you looked like you were seeing me for the first time in years. I felt this pull towards you. Why?"

"Because I was so happy. I was looking at my daughter for the first time in years and at the same time, I was sad because I couldn't take the pain away from you." Alaric said, cupping her cheeks.

Bonnie stared up at the man she had known was her history teacher, the man who was her flesh and blood, her father and buried her face in his chest, sobbing.


	4. Let's Go Away, You and I

Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries does not belong to me. It belongs to The CW and LJ Smith.

* * *

three

Let's Go Away, You and I

* * *

_Her breath is ragged but she can't keep the smile off of her face. What a smile it is too; all teeth and a sparkle in her eyes. A giggle bubbles up her throat as she tries to sit up. Her arms and legs feel wobbly but she doesn't mind it. She's happy as a clam, all tingly and warm. _

_There's a rustle under the bedsheets and she peers down, meeting deep brown eyes and he smiles at her. "Hello stranger," she greeted. _

_He grinned and leaned in, kissing her. She moans at the taste of her on his lips. He's the one to break it and he responds with a wink. "Hello back." _

_She snickered. "How did I get you?"_

_He puts on a puzzled look. "What do you mean how did you get me? How did I get you? You're beautiful, powerful and," he lifted her hips, letting her naked skin touch his. She shivers as his fingers trail down her thighs, a moan escaping her when he let his fingers graze her inner thigh. He smirked, "The noises you make when we're intimate do this to me." He presses against her, letting her feel his erection. She shivers with pleasure. _

_He leans into her ear, "I love you."_

_She wraps her arms around him and pulls him to her, kissing his lips. "I love you too."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonnie jolted awake at the sound of the bell ringing, a gasp escaping her as she sat up. The entire classroom, Alaric included, looked at her with mixed expressions. Some where annoyed, some intrigued and others, much like Alaric, were concerned. Bonnie felt the apples of her cheeks warm before she let her head rest against her arms. Alaric cleared his throat, turning all but Kol Mikaelson's gaze back on him.

"Mr. Mikaelson," Alaric called, not liking how the vampire's gaze stayed on his daughter. Kol didn't seem to hear him, or he had heard him and was ignoring him in favor of looking at Bonnie. Either way the history teacher was not a fan of it. "Mr. Mikaelson."

Kol turned at look at him, "Yes?"

"Is there a reason why you're looking at Miss Bennett?"

Kol didn't even blink. "Well she is exquisite, who wouldn't look at her?"

Bonnie felt her blush intensify. Alaric kept his exterior calm as he continued, "Mr. Mikaelson, I'd like it if you turned around in your seat."

"The bell rang," called out another student.

"I haven't gone over your homework assignments. Once Mr. Mikaelson turns around, I'll have you all out of here in a flash."

Kol kept his eyes narrowed on Alaric as he turned around. Alaric went into their assignments and as he promised, dismissed them, although he made sure to call Bonnie out as she was gathering up her things. She stilled and turned to him. As every other student filed out of the classroom, Bonnie caught side of Caroline and Elena watching with curious eyes.

"You two can wait outside," Alaric said. "I'd like to speak with her alone."

The two girls flustered and walked out of the classroom. Bonnie bit her bottom lip. "Is this about sleeping in class?"

Alaric shook his head. "I let kids sleep if they are tired," he mused. "I haven't put anyone to sleep yet and I've been teaching for over thirty years."

"So what is it?" Bonnie asked raising her eyebrow.

The teacher sighed, "Even when you don't remember her, Freya has always had an imprint on your life. You get that look from her you know."

"Do I?"

"Yes," he said and gave a small smile as he remembered. He looked up at her with haunted eyes. "How are you feeling by the way?"

"It's still a hard pill to swallow," Bonnie told him.

"I can believe it," he said. "Finding out you're immortal is one thing, but to find out your history teacher is your dad and you have an aunt who you don't remember is another thing."

Bonnie nodded, a soft blush on her cheeks, "Can I ask, why did you do come back?"

"I felt drawn here," Alaric told her. "It was your magic that called out to me. I knew something was going to happen but I came too late and I couldn't help you or Shelia."

Bonnie frowned. "You don't have to beat yourself up about that."

"I do," said the history teacher. "You're my daughter Bonnie. Shelia was my mother in law. I know how much she loved you and how much you loved her. Her death wasn't your fault but I can understand that you feel like it is. Out of all of us, Shelia has never had to die to protect you or your mother. She knew we would come back. I wasn't there for you or her that night. I didn't even know you were gone until Elena mentioned it in passing in the hallway. I learned of Shelia's death from Sheriff Forbes."

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak. "Alaric,"

He held up a hand. "Please just let me finish," he whispered and looked her in the eyes. "You don't really know how happy I am that you're even talking to me. I was expecting you to give me the cold shoulder for all I've done. I just wanted to tell you that I am happy that you're giving me a chance."

Bonnie gave a small smile. "I just...I think you deserve it. You're trying Alaric and really it's sweet."

He smiled. "You should head off to class now."

Bonnie nodded. "I'll see you later?"

"Later," he told her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Honestly love," grinned the Original as he watched her dance around the loft in but a button down shirt. Her hair was a small nest of kinky curls while her face was bare of make up, leaving only her natural beauty and her kissable lips looked far more delicious as she twirled. Her bare feet pressed lightly to the ground as the record played a small blare of saxophones, drums, trumpets and soulful music. She turned to him, emerald eyes twinkling. "Now now little bird, don't get mischievous with me." _

_She giggled and twirled into his chest, wiggling her ass against his trousers. "I thought you liked it when I was mischievous, crazy man?" she turned and circled her arms around his shoulders. Emerald met brown and the vampire grinned. _

_"I like it very much," he told her and then kissed the corner of her mouth. He moved and kissed down her neck to her collar bone. "I like it very much, birdie." _

_"Well then," she said and moved back, letting the shirt she had been wearing fall to the floor, leaving her naked for him to see. "I think you'd better get your "liking" for me out of your system, Kol." _

_Kol grinned and moved to let his hands grab just under her ass. "You little vixen."_

_His green eyed bird grinned as she looked over his shoulder, noticing the door opening. "I love to tease." _

_Another chuckled sounded. "Just like you love to please, Green Eyes." _

_Kol released her and watched as she moved past him and into the open arms of their guest. He watched as their lips met in a kiss, her hands buried in his hair while he grabbed her hips and held her nude form close. He pulled away and met Kol's eye. "Come on now Kol, aren't you going to join us?" _

_Kol smirked, "Now who am I to intrude on your little reunion?"_

_The female turned and placed a hand on her hip. "Get your vampire ass over here right now, Kol Mikaelson, before I have to make you." _

_Kol felt his cock twitch at her tone. "Are you commanding me now, bird?"_

_The other male laughed. "You should listen Kol. Green Eyes here isn't playing."_

_Kol walked over to them, trapping the female between them. She felt both of their arousals and smiled. She moved onto her tip toes and kissed Kol's lips before turning and kissing the other male as well. Pulling away she smiled. "Hello stranger," he greeted and started kissing down her neck, one hand going straight between her thighs and working her sex while the other stayed on her hip. _

_"Hello back," she returned with short breath, her eyes closing before she felt a second pair of hands - Kol's hands - on her body. She watched as the two men locked eyes and shared a kiss. She smiled warmly. "My two boys." _

_"Our green eyed bird," Kol commented. _

_"Our Bonnie," said the other male. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Our Bonnie, Kol mused as he watched the girl. She looked like his Bonnie-from the eyes to the scent. But he knew she wasn't his Bonnie. His Bonnie would have smiled coyly at him the moment they met and once they were away from prying eyes (Niklaus) she would have kissed him. That's what he loved about his little bird. She had loved him, loved his darkness and his light. She loved the beast within and had calmed it some. She couldn't tame him and neither could Christian.

But they loved him equally and he loved them.

Kol shook his head as he walked towards Bonnie. She was speaking with Caroline about something and he cleared his throat to gain her attention. Emerald eyes met his and it took all of his will power not to kiss her lips like he used to.

"Bonnie," he greeted.

She arched an eyebrow. "No little bird comment today?"

He smiled weakly. "Not today," he assured her. "I was wondering if you're free this afternoon."

Bonnie stared at him, speculation in her eyes. "For what?"

Kol smiled weakly. "I want to have some time alone with you."

Caroline frowned. "No thank you, creep-o."

"Caroline," Bonnie chastised and turned to Kol. "Why?"

Kol looked at her, his brown eyes piercing hers. "I want to get to know you, like I used too."

Bonnie blinked. "Used too?"

Kol nodded. "Will you?" he asked. "Will you let me get to know you, Bonfilia?"


End file.
